


Good Morning

by cheesiepeesie



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, sandalphon is a power bottom for a hot minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesiepeesie/pseuds/cheesiepeesie
Summary: Lucifer wakes up with his dick inside Sandalphon.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is not good i just had to write it for my own health i hope you'll enjoy it

Lucifer woke up from the feeling of pressure on the lower part of his body. Someone was in his room, on his bed, above him. He sat up as quickly as he opened his eyes, grabbing the invader with both arms, his six wings appearing on his back with a flash, ready for battle, filling the room with white feathers.

The invader screamed, looking at Lucifer with crimson eyes open wide in shock.

Lucifer stared into the familiar eyes for a short moment and released his hold, letting his wings fade back inside him.

"Sandalphon. You frightened me."

Sandalphon was panting, face flushed and twisted in pain. "Ow."

"Did I hurt you?" Lucifer asked and looked down Sandalphon's body and – _oh_.

Sandalphon was sitting on the archangel's lap, bare legs open wide, his hard and leaking cock pressed against Lucifer's belly, while Lucifer's own cock was buried fully inside Sandalphon's ass.

"I didn't plan on getting all of you inside so quickly, that's all." Sandalphon panted.

"I'm…" Lucifer mumbled, baffled by the sight in front of him. "…so sorry."

Sandalphon chuckled and placed his hands on Lucifer's cheeks, before giving his lips a gentle peck. "Good morning, Lucifer-sama."

Lucifer wrapped his arms around Sandalphon's small body and kissed him back, deeply, sighing at the amazing feeling of the warmth of Sandalphon's body shifting around his cock.

Breaking the kiss, Sandalphon pushed Lucifer down to the bed. A string of precum was connecting his cock and the fabric of Lucifer's garment. He smiled at him and licked his lips, narrowing a dangerous look down at him.

"Someone has been hanging out with Belial a lot lately, huh." Lucifer mused, and then grunted when Sandalphon clenched hard around him.

"Don't talk about him with your dick inside of me, Lucifer-sama." Sandalphon said.

He then leaned back, placing his arms behind, and lifted his body up, slowly releasing Lucifer's dick with a silent sigh. Lucifer watched him carefully until he stopped, leaving only the tip inside.

"You'd think that after the one hundredth time we fuck you wouldn't feel so big."

Lucifer's dick twitching to his dirty words and Sandalphon chuckled at the feeling, before leaning back down, not picking up the pace.

"Sandalphon…" Lucifer sighed. He was moving agonizingly slow and it took the power of all of his six wings not to thrust right up into him.

The smaller angel smiled in satisfaction. Lucifer looked almost stupid with his mouth hanging open and eyes fixated on the place where their bodies connected.

His hips were getting tired but he was willing to do it until Lucifer loses control, even if his whole body shook from exhaustion before it happened.

He reached the bottom again, Lucifer's whole dick filling him. He hummed and moved his hips in circles just as slowly, watching Lucifer roll his eyes, suppressing a moan.

"Lucifer-sama, does it feel good?" Sandalphon asked without stopping.

"Y-yes." Lucifer sighed, eyes closed.

Sandalphon leaned forward and started kissing Lucifer's neck, his body pressing against him while he lifts his hips up, still slow, feeling every inch and inch of Lucifer as it left his body.

Lucifer groaned and grabbed Sandalphon's hips. Sandalphon stopped moving with a gasp, and for a moment they were both still. Then Lucifer flipped them over, lifted Sandalphon's knees to his chest and thrusted all the way in.

Sandalphon threw his head back with a loud moan.

Lucifer panted above him, but didn't keep moving. He looked down at the smaller angel, his dick hard and wet between them, leaking precum.

"You look so close already, Sandalphon." Lucifer said. "Do you think you can cum without touching it?"

Sandalphon looked up with half lidded eyes. "It's not going to be the first time."

Lucifer hummed in agreement. It was his turn now. He moved out, slower than Sandalphon moved before, and Sandalphon groaned.

"Lucifer-sama, please! It was only fun when I did it."

Now it was Lucifer who was smiling mischievously. "You're right, it is more fun now."

Sandalphon bucked his hips up but Lucifer held them down so he couldn't move.

"Lucifer…"

"Yes?"

Lucifer stopped with only the tip still inside, before sliding back in at the same pace. He sighed, wanting to move faster, wanting to press all of his weight again Sandalphon and make him cum with just a few thrusts, but Sandalphon looked so good, so submissive, so desperate it was worth it. And Lucifer had all the patience in the world.

"Do you think you can cum like this, Sandalphon?" Lucifer asked.

"N-no…"

"Do you want to find out?"

Sandalphon's eyes widened. He knew Lucifer could do this forever, if he wanted to.

"Lucifer, please…"

Lucifer hummed, his dick filling him ever so slowly.

"Please f-fuck me…"

"Am I not doing it right now?"

Sandalphon groaned. He was full again, Lucifer's dick pushed all the way inside him, before it was sliding out just as slowly.

"Ah, fuck, Lucifer –" He tried moving his hips but Lucifer was too strong. "Fuck me properly, please, I'm going crazy –"

"What do you mean, properly?"

Sandalphon wanted to cry.

"You know what I mean."

"Do I? I think I'm fucking you just right."

Sandalphon moaned in desperation. Somehow he felt even closer now. If he could get Lucifer to thrust into his just once he would cum right then. Or maybe he will cum from the slowest fuck in the skies.

Giving up, Sandalphon let his head fall on Lucifer's pillow. If Lucifer could fuck him like this for eternity it was better than almost anything else the heavens had to offer anyway (aside from being fucked properly by him). He would miss coffee though.

"Sandalphon…" Lucifer leaned down to kiss him.

When their mouth opened against one another and their tongues met, Lucifer suddenly thrusted with all of his weight and Sandalphon moaned loudly as he came, seeing white, his back arching and legs shaking. Lucifer kept desperately kissing Sandalphon's gasping mouth and thrusting hard and fast through his orgasm even when he tightened around him, until he too was cumming, filling Sandalphon with his semen.

Sandalphon was still shaking when Lucifer finished, his cock twitching between them. Lucifer lay on top of him, feeling every shake and every gasp until he came down from his high.

They were both panting, covered in sweat. Lucifer slid out of Sandalphon a few breathes later, watching his semen leaking out of Sandalphon's abused hole.

"Pervert." Sandalphon said.

Lucifer leaned down and kissed his ass cheek.

"Wh- what are you – don't kiss me there!"

"I'll kiss you wherever I want, you're all mine."

Sandalphon stared at the archangel, red faced, as he kissed his way up from his ass to his hip bone, to his ribs and nipple, to his collar bone and then to his lips.

"Good morning to you too, Sandalphon."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter pls i'm lonely @dinagenki


End file.
